A tout jamais
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Duo rentre chez lui un peu trop tôt et là il découvre son mari dans une position fort désagréable... !YAOI!


Auteur : Camille

Titre : A tout jamais

Genre : Yaoi, POV, death-fic,Vive les cours !

Disclaimer : Les bôôôôôôôôôôôô gosses sont paaaaaaaas à môa. -- C'est bien dommage au passage, mais bon… Et pis, je ne fais pas d'argent avec mon histoire, donc laisser tomber. Sans parler de la chanson qui est pas à moi, mais à Ophelie Winter… Et si, malgré ça, vous me faite un procès, vous aurez… un gloss à la vanille, mes clefs et un paquet de mouchoir et c'est tout ! (Je n'ai pas grand chose dans mes poches…)

Source : GW (comme d'hab, quoi !)

Blabla (crétin) de l'auteur : Je sais que je barbe avec mes fics GW… Mais moi, ça m'éclate. J'adore ! Sinon, heu… Je n'ai pas de remerciements particuliers (celle là je l'ai tapé toute seule comme une grande, c'est pas ma bétalectrice qui l'a fait… Miracle !)

Correspondance : Les parties en italique gras sont des flash-back… Et Treizouille, il est pas mort…

LA VRAIE VERSION DE LA FIC SE TROUVE DANS MON LJ (L'URL est dans mon profil) CAR ELLE EST BASEE SUR UNE CHANSON...

La nuit est tombé depuis longtemps. La guerre finit, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. Enfin, presque. Je suis parti avec Wufei. Nous habitons une grande maison, au nord de la ville. Des fois, les autres viennent nous voir. Surtout Quat-chan. Mais avec mon travail, formateur des élites de la garde présidentielle, je suis rarement à la maison. Ce soir, normalement, je n'aurai pas dû rentrer. Pour plusieurs raisons. La plus importante étant devant moi. Fei, mon mari, est dans NOTRE lit avec un autre homme.

Je suis parti en hurlant et en claquant la porte. J'ai récupéré tes lettres, tes photos, … Je l'ai toujours su que tu étais infidèle. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi notre lit ? Pourquoi ! Je sais… Je suis plus petit que toi. Je suis le dominé, et je le montre par ma natte, si féminine. Mais si tu n'étais pas heureux, tu n'avais q'à m'en parler. Je serai devenu plus disponible, plus... J'aurai fait n'importe quoi T''vais pas le droit...

Oui, je le savais que tu me trompais. Et Lui aussi le savait. Et il me le faisait bien savoir…

****

Duo, tu sais où est ton amour ?

Non, Heero. Il est majeur et je n'ai pas à le surveiller !

Donc tu sais que je l'ai vu entrain de tripoter Treize ? Tu le sais ?

J'ai souri. Je lui ai répondu tranquillement que ce n'était rien ; Que c'était un jeu ; Que je savais. Je savais que c'était faux. Mon cœur saignait, mais… J'espérais que tu cesserais.

Mais le lendemain… Et tous les autres jours…

****

Je sors Duo.

Tu vas où ?

Oh…Rien d'important… Je vais voir si j'arrive à trouver une couleur pour une de mes peintures.

Car oui, tu es peintre. Du moins, tu essayes. Tu es revenu sans tube de couleur et sans savoir que ton courrier était arrivé. Une lettre de Zechs. Ton amant de ce soir.

Je ne compte plus les sorties et les mensonges. Quand on-t-ils commencé ? Je ne sais pas. J'espère que c'était après notre mariages. Bien après.

Je me suis arrêté à côté de ma voiture, une Ferrari sport rouge. Un cadeau de Réléna, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie… Je sors de ma poche mon briquet et une de tes lettres. Et une à une, je les brûle. C'est le tour de tes photos, après. Je suis entrain d'effacer cinq ans de ma vie. Je ne veux plus te voir, te connaître. Tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie. Tu as disparu de ma mémoire.

Mais je souffre toujours. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me retenir. Ru sais que tout est fini. Je viens de perdre un pan de ma vie.

Pour une fois que Shinigami ne tue pas la personne au quelle il tient… J'ai bien changé… Il y a encore quelques années, tu serais mort pour ce que tu as fait. Mais tu es mon âme…

Quand je suis parti, j'ai jeté ma bague. Je me souviens, comme si c'était hier, de notre mariage. C'était dans un temple zen. Tu étais, comme toujours, en blanc et moi, en noir. Je portais ce pantalon large que tu m'avais offert. Il y avait Quat-chan (en pleurs), Tro (le réconfortant), Treize et Zechs (tous deux rayonnant) et il y avait, aussi, Lady Une, Howard, Sally, Réléna, … Heero n'est pas venu. Il m'a juste souhaité " bonne chance " pour ma " tentative de mariage. "

C'est amusant. J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même en jetant cette bague. Je ne suis plus Duo Chang… Mais juste Duo Maxwell. L'orphelin. Le voleur. Le tueur. Je suis juste Duo Maxwell.

Je suis parti en claquant la porte. Et pourtant, je lui avait dit que je serai fidèle. Et que lui aussi devait l'être. Je lui avait dit plusieurs fois que je savais qu'il mentait.

Je te l'avais dit que je ne le supporterais pas ; que ma vie ne se résumait pas à lui. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Et il a continué. Crétin ! Tu as semblé oublier que je suis Shinigami et que je vais toujours jusqu'au bout.

Je suis Shinigami. Death's God, it's me.

_Baby, la maison n'fait plus crédit_

****

Il était tard…

Wufei ! Ecoute, j'en ai marre ! Tu ne voudrais pas pour une fois t'occuper de mon cul, au lieu de mater celui des autres ? J'en ai marre, de ton indifférence ! On est mariés quand même ! Je déteste poser des ultimatums, tu le sais. Mais si ça continue, je pars. DE-FI-NI-TI-VE-MENT !

Tu as fait quelques efforts. Mais si peu de temps…

****

Je pleure.

Wufei, je te déteste ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Marre de supporter tes amants ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Je claque la porte derrière moi.

C'était tout à l'heure quand je suis parti. Je ne regrette pas mes mots. Mais c'est dur, malgré tout. C'était mon âme.

****

Duo… S'il te plait, écoute moi… Je ne voulais pas. Mais tu es si souvent absent… Quand tu rentres claqué, je ne peux pas décemment te demander de faire l'amour ! J'ai des besoins, moi ! Tu me reproches quoi à la fin ? De faire l'amour avec un autre ? D'avoir eut un amant ? Je suis là, à te demander pardon et tu m'en veux ?

Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir ? Il m'a joué cette scène des centaines de fois. Et je lui pardonnais à chaque fois. Et il recommençait…

Quand je repense à tes déclarations… Tu me disais que j'étais l'unique. Mais tu dois aussi le dire à Zechs, Treize et tous les autres que je ne connais pas…

Tu me promettais mille et une choses. Tu n'en a faite aucune.

Tu es comme tous les autres. J'aurai du écouter Quat-chan et Heero… Ils avaient raison. J'étouffais avec toi.

Tu n'es qu'un macho.

__

Nous sommes dans une fête foraine. La guerre n'est pas encore finie mais avec Quachou, nous nous offrons un peu de bon temps.

Aller Duo ! Viens ! Il faut aller dans le train fantôme, la maison hantée, le labyrinthe, le tunnel de l'amour, le grand huit, le manège de chevaux, …

Pourquoi le tunnel de l'amour ?

Le petit blond rougit. J'ai dû toucher un point sensible. Il commence à bafouiller.

C'est que… Enfin… Heu…

Il ne sait pas comment le dire, alors il me plaque contre un mur et m'embrasse longuement. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis, il y a sa langue qui vient se frayer un chemin. Elle tape contre mon palet. J'ai, dès le début, répondu à son baiser. Nous nous séparons essoufflés.

Tu sais que ça ne nous mènera à rien ? Toi, tu as Tro-chou et moi, j'ai Fei.

Je sais, mais… Ce n'est pas une solution. On va étouffer avec eux.

Mmm… Peut-être…Mais j'aime Wufei, autant que tu dois aimer Tro-chan.

Oui… Si un jour… Viens… Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur… Et plus si tu veux…

J'aurais, peut-être, dû accepter la proposition de Quachou. Cette journée-là, je l'ai câliné. Mais, ça n'est pas allé plus loin ; Pourtant, nous le voulions.

Je prend le volant de ma voiture et je commence à partir ; je ne sais pas où je vais. Ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien.

'Il faut que je prenne le large. Je dois aller loin de lui. Il va me tuer avec sa façon d'être. Je sais. Je vais aller sur la côte. Je m'arrêterai dans ce tournant, où la mer est si belle. Ou je ne stopperai peut-être pas. C'est amusant. Sur L2, il y avait très peu d'eau. Et là où je vais… Il n'y a que ça.'

Je pars loin de lui. J'en ai besoin.

Il était mon âme.

La voiture continu sa course contre le temps.

__

C'etait quelques mois après notre mariage…

Tiens Duo. C'est pour toi…

Tu venais de me tendre un paquet. Le pantalon dont je rêvais.

Mon chéri ; Devine ce que j'ai dans la main…

Je ne sais pas, Fei…

Deux billets pour Gackt tombèrent comme par enchantement sur mon livre.

Tu es fatigué, Du-chan ?

Nan… Pire.

Viens dans la chambre, me dit-il après m'avoir embrassé.

Ce soir là, il me massa, puis me donna un bain. C'est un des moments de tendresse auquel je tenais le plus.

Ils sont tous effacés de ma mémoire.

Je passe la cinquième. Je vois –enfin- la mer et l'arrêt dans le virage. Mais… J'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

La barrière part. Je vois la mer en dessous de moi, à plus de deux cents mètres. Je vois aussi les rochers.

Je vole. Mais… I'm the Death's God. Et ma maîtresse vient me chercher.

'A tout jamais, Chang Wufei.'

Fin…


End file.
